The present invention concerns continuous copying machines, of the type which include pairs of transport rollers which transport an original across a slot-like exposure window in synchronism with the transport of copying medium through an imaging station at which the copying medium is exposed to a slot-like image of successive transversely extending zones of the transported original. Typically, such continuous copying machines are provided with a pair of infeed rollers upstream of the exposure window, and also a pair of outfeed rollers downstream of the exposure window. One roller of each such roller pair has its mounting shaft mounted on a stationary part of the machine, whereas the other roller of the roller pair is mounted for movement into and out of engagement with such first roller and when engaged therewith is pressed thereagainst by means of spring force or under the action of weights.